This protocol proposes to investigate interactions between neuro- endocrine hormones and immune measures serially over a 24-hour period and in response to CRH in normal controls, patients with major depressions and patients with Cushing's disease. This protocol is part of a study focusing on neuroendocrine and immune mechanisms of immunosuppression in patients with major depression.